Sigfried Edmundson
Sigfried Edmundson (シグフリード・エドマンドソン Shigufurieddo Edomunjon) is a 15-year old boy, aspiring to become an hero at Drache Hero Academy With a history of villainy and terror in his family, Sigfried has decided to commit high treason against those who loves him the most and become a hero, spitting in the face of those who came before him. His quirk, Static Halo, helped him both persuade weaker misfits in his slumdog days, while simoltaneously making sure that only a few dare tread too close to lightning. In its current iteration Static Halo is an emitter quirk that allows Sigfried to form a circular, electric aura that follows him until interrupted or cancelled. Appearance With an innocent appearance, unless enraged, Sigfried Edmundson holds the countenance of a kind soul. His eyes are blue and his natural hair is a vivid yellow, making him easily recognized even while in a crowd. While his quirk is active Sigfried's hair spikes due to the electrical aura he summons. Sigfried dressses in a black coat. This coat was a regular family attire and was passed onto him by his father. Personality With immense feelings of guilt over the atrocities commited by his family, Sigfried is a downtrodden young man whose optimism has since long been lost. While there are certainly things he likes in life his mannerisms are more subdued which reflects the hopelessness he has often had both in youth and, sometimes, in present times. Despite an anti-social youth he is extroverted and likes being in contact with other people. Though he often talks calmly and listens more to others than he speaks himself he loves company. History In northern Germany Sigfried Edmundson was born but his family, due to their illegal activities and heroic pursuits had to often move. Due to this, Sigfried learned to never rely on friendships and actively learned to despise them. It was on a rainy day at the age of seven that Sigfriend learned to hate. Being still unaccustomed to his quirk Sigfried met an elderly lady who asked him how his day went. Sigfried tries to walk away when the lady assaults him. After running away bruised and damaged Sigfried asks himsef only one question: Why? It was later revealed to Sigfried that the old lady attacked him to enact vengeance for her family and that she has, since this event, been taken care off. Sigfried wrote a letter to the grieving family and sent it to them. In response he was kindly asked to never contact them again. His 8th year was the year of hell. His family, primarily his mother, worked dilligently to become the most terrorizing family in all of germany and as such he was often hunted and from living a life of freedom to living a life of imprisonment as he had to follow his family around to make sure he would not be killed. The time of imprisonment was only the beginning as in summer, the family was caught by a'' mighty hero, and imprisoned. Sigfried's uncle died in collateral damage (the hero who killed him was arrested and his hero-status revoked) and Sigfried was taken to a foster family. The foster family treated him very poorly, making him believe that, for a small moment, maybe his parents were right to be chaotic maniacs. After causing problems for the family and the family wishing to cast him out Sigfried was moved to the family he has lived with since who has been loving, endearing and tought him not only the errors of his wrongdoers but the errors of his family and more importantly: Him. Quirks and Abilities Sigfried's quirk, ''Static Halo, is an emitter quirk that expels lightning from his feet. By creating a thunderous aura Sigfried can protect his allies and harm enemies if they get too close. Over time Sigfried has learned 1 signiature move: Lightning Kick. Lightning Kick "With the power of Static Halo! I! The Legendary Blixtfried! Shall now strike you off to incarceration! Lightniing kick!" Lightning Kick is when Sigfried reduces the aura and pressures it all to his right leg, which he then uses to kick with an extraordinary force. Though, due to his inexperience, it has never been used on another human being, Sigfried did once manage to electrify a football. Stats Relationships Trivia